An Unexpected Guest
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Haymitch opens his door to a visit from a forgotten friend. Where will this lead to? Haymitch/OC. Credits to Suzanne Collins for the concept of HG.


**A/N: It's been a long time since I last wrote a fanfic. I just got inspired and decided to write one. This time, it's for Hunger Games. And also showing Haymitch some love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Just inspired and borrowing it for this story. Credits to the author.**

**An Unexpected Guest**

(post-Mockingjay)

Haymitch Abernathy just finished gulping his last drop of whiskey when he heard a gentle, but firm knock on his door. He frowned to himself. Was he imagining things? Then he realized he was still sober when the knocking on the door became louder. He got up from his seat and staggered heavily to answer whoever it was. _Don't they know what time is it? _He wondered if Katniss and Peeta already came back from their honeymoon. If they did, what the hell would they need him for in the middle of the night?

As Haymitch rotated the doorknob and pulled the door open, he was shocked to find out who his unexpected visitor was. In front of him was a tall woman in her mid-to late forties, with reddish shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was dressed in an overcoat, pants, boots and was carrying a bag with her. She looked like she just came from a long trip and was very worn-out.

"Hi Haymitch," she greeted him dryly.

Haymitch rubbed his eyes and blinked at the woman. "Gu… Greta?"

It had been a while since they last saw each other. He then let her in without hesitation.

…

The unexpected visitor was someone whom Haymitch had known since his youth. Greta Larson was from District Seven, and also a mentor in the Games. She was reaped as a tribute when she was seventeen, five years after Haymitch Abernathy won the 50th Quarter Quell. Obviously, she won. Her style was hiding from the other tributes and secretly hitting at them. After she became a Victor in the Games, Greta Larson was popular for quite some time and became a well-known dancer at the Capitol. Haymitch came to know her when he started training District Twelve's tributes, and met her during the time she also started to become a mentor for Seven after her dance career was over. They became rather close and even drank with her on some occasions.

"I thought you were gone," Haymitch said as he poured himself the wine Greta bought with her. He poured wine in another glass and shoved it in front of her, who gulped the wine in one go.

"That's what you think," she said, plopping down the glass on the table."Some connection I had from District Four rescued me when the killings in the war happened. I hid for a while and followed the news. Then it was over before I knew it." She poured herself another glass. "Your Tribute Girl is pretty feisty, huh?" She was referring to Katniss Everdeen, who was now married to co-Victor Peeta Mellark.

Haymitch took a swig of his wine and nodded. "I'm proud of those kids, even though they're a headache. Especially _that girl._" He laughed at the memory of that stubborn Everdeen girl. "So what brings you here Greta?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Hmmm… I just got bored back at home. I went on a trip, checking out if some people I know are still alive. Most of them are dead now. Then I remembered you, and rode the train here to Twelve. I just asked around, then I found you." She can't help but smile at the thought. "I'm glad you're still alive, Abernathy." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "You're doing well, am I right?"

"Still a drunkard," Haymitch answered sarcastically. "But I'm raising ducks now. Good to have me something to keep me busy, now that the Games are long over." To be honest, he now found his life kind of boring. He was still getting used to living the new life without the Capitol forcing its power over the Districts in Panem.

"It's boring nowadays," Greta complained, as if sensing Haymitch's innermost thoughts. "No more Games to watch on the TV. But it's okay. The new generation of Panem children won't be as screwed-up as we are." She drank her wine. "Just imagine the tales we'll tell our children before bedtime… oh no wait, I can't have children anymore!" She broke down into a drunken fit of laughter. "I forgot! I'm totally alone now!"

"You're not alone, you're the same as I am," Haymitch told her. "Do you want to try having children with me?" he asked jokingly.

"Idiot!" She hit him on the head. "I won't go for you, even if you're the only man left in Panem"

"Too bad. Who would go for you either?" Haymitch answered hazily.

….

Haymitch remembered seeing Greta Larson on the TV as a young man, and thinking of how much of a looker she was. Her good looks were a rarity in District Seven, and she didn't even looked like a typical lumberjack. He secretly rooted for her to win the Hunger Games, and she did, because of her skills and the help she got from sponsors. Being attractive can also help you survive in the Arena.

When he met her for the first time in the Capitol, he was awestruck at how lovely she looked up close. During that time, he was training District Twelve's tributes and also began his drinking. Meanwhile, Greta was the most famous dancer at the Capitol. Being a Victor required her to cultivate some talent, having left behind the throes of her hard life.

They talked a few times over mundane things. Haymitch suddenly had this feeling that something was amiss with her. He knew of some Victors in the Games being "sold" at the Capitol, and he had this feeling that the girl was doing more than dancing for the rich populace in lavish parties.

The next year, back at the Capitol, Haymitch was falling asleep in his suite when he heard a hasty knocking on the door. He was annoyed why someone would want to talk to him at that ungodly hour. He just wanted to forget the two tributes from Twelve who just died, when he was distracted from his impending slumber.

He got up groggily and opened the door. Greta Larson threw herself at him, sobbing hysterically. "I'm so tired Haymitch!" she wept. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

He allowed her to cry on his shoulder. At first, he didn't understood what she meant. Then she slowly revealed her agonizing ordeal. President Snow sold her under the threat that she would be turned into an Avox and had her mother killed if she refused. Adding up to her agony was that her younger sister was Reaped on purpose and died during the start of the Hunger Games. She couldn't reveal this horrible secret to anyone, even to her own mother. That very same day, Greta went back to District Seven to bury her mother, who died from depression.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Haymitch told her. He kissed the side of her forehead and let her cry some more. He told her to just hang in there, because Snow would soon tire of her. That night, she fell asleep in his arms, and departed the next morning without breathing a word to anyone.

…

Going back to the present, it was only now that Greta confided that she decided to spy against the Capitol. She joined the same underground group where Plutarch Heavensbee also worked for. No one suspected her, thankfully, especially President Snow, who was so taken with her.

"Later on, Snow finally got tired of me," she narrated. "He found another Victor Girl, who was younger. That one didn't survived what I went through and she killed herself. They made it look like an accident." She breathed and sipped her wine glass. "I'm still alive, but I lost everything. My sister, my mother, my fiancé who was disgusted with me, and myself. I hate myself, I'm not proud of what I did."

"No, you were right to do that, because you loved your family so much," Haymitch assured her. "We screwed up a lot because of that damn Capitol, and the Games."

The room then went silent when Greta Larson dropped asleep on the dining table. Haymitch took her gently in his arms and laid her to sleep on his own bed. As he watched the rise and fall of her breath, he ran his hand over her cheek and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. She was still as lovely as she was before, despite her age now. He realized that after all these years, his heart never changed for her. He refused to believe it at first, but now that she returned in his life, maybe he can give this a second shot.

…

He fell asleep while watching over her, and woke up in the morning to find her gone from his bed. His heart sank at the thought that she departed so soon, until he caught the scent of fried eggs from the kitchen. Haymitch stood up and went to the dining area, where he found Greta preparing breakfast.

"You're up so early," he said, stifling his smile. She certainly made some effort to cook for him.

"I did," she grinned at him. "I wanted to eat breakfast with someone, so I cooked a little" Her hand gestured towards the table, now laden with bread, a platter of fried eggs, and a small pitcher of warm black coffee. Haymitch excused himself for a moment to freshen up first, because he felt embarrassed at the thought of eating with her and looking so messy. When he came back, he looked neater, and he sat down with Greta to a good breakfast meal.

They barely spoke while eating. Haymitch volunteered to do the dishes while Greta asked permission to use the bathroom to shower, and he allowed her. When he was done, he waited for her at the dining table. She appeared later wearing a white shirt and dark pants, with her hair still damp. Haymitch thought she smelled really nice and fresh, and that made her more attractive to him.

"Are you leaving?" he asked. He realized that was the question he hated to ask her.

"I don't know," she answered. "I don't have a family anymore, and…" she stopped in mid-sentence.

They looked at each other anxiously. Haymitch decided this was enough for the awkward silence, and without second thought, he stood up and approached her from her spot. He then took her in his arms and kissed her. Greta Larson was shocked at first, but she soon gave in when she found herself kissing him back. They went on kissing, until Haymitch restrained himself when he felt like it was about to go too far. When he pulled back from her, Greta stared at him in confusion.

"Why stop now? We only have each other now," she whispered. She leaned towards him and kissed again.

Haymitch smiled at her. "I really like you, Greta," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm glad to see you again. But I'm afraid that this might lead to nothing." It was the first time he openly expressed his fears to someone.

"I'm not afraid," she replied. "Wherever life takes me tomorrow, I'm not worried. Let's enjoy what we have now." She hugged him tightly.

Everything she went though taught her not to depend on anybody for her own happiness. She was scarred but strong, and always relied on herself to get through. But now, she's wondering whether it's time now to give in to her feelings.

Haymitch realized that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to try hoping again. He wasn't bent on making her his wife, but at least someone wants to stay for good inside his heart. And he hoped that he would also remain in her heart.

He held her for a long time, until they ended up kissing again and going too far. This time, there were no fears. Whether she stays or leaves, things will never be the same again. He felt her heart beating against his own, and it somehow brightened his bleak and lonely world. It was like sunlight streaking through a glass window.

*End*

**A/N: It's up to you on how to take it, but I ended it positively. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
